Enter Sandman
by belaboop161
Summary: This is a story where two strangers enter into an unconventional verbal agreement that soon neither can live without. Loosely based on the song Enter Sandman by Metallic. Please let me know how you like it and feel free to give any suggestions for later chapters. This is totally about Delena however I do not own the vampire diaries nor the song Enter Sandman. I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Enter Sandman**

_Say your prayers little one _

_Don't forget my son _

_To include everyone _

_I tuck you in _

_Warm within _

_Keep you free from sin _

_'Til the sandman he comes_

Elena was tossing and turning in her bed as usual when he, Damon Salvatore, the essence of sex and sin, gracefully dismounted from the window and entered into the warm dimly lit room. Each time he made his way through the window he always received that odd feeling that he was like prince charming coming to rescue his beautiful princess. Damon smirked at the ridiculous notion; him a charming prince? Ha! He will admit he can be charming when he wants to be but selflessly saving the damsel in distress was not his thing but he did entertain the idea for a moment. The princess would of course fall for the prince and they would live happily ever after, boy would that be lovely, Damon thought sardonically. Elena may pass for a beautiful princess but she had no reason to fall for neither him nor him for her; they were just what each other needed at the moment. As a quick precaution Damon always took a quick glance around the room to ensure that he was the only other intruder and to see if anything had changed since the last time he had entered the room. Apart from the restless and softly moaning girl on the bed the room seemed peaceful. There were no discarded clothes on the floor, the dresser surfaces were clear except for a few pictures that showed various scenes of tranquility. Most were photos taken of Elena and her parents some were of her and her brother and all the pictures of Elena and her friends were hung neatly on the walls. While scanning the room, Damon's attention was drawn to a little red book sealed with a lock simply lying on Elena's dresser. Out of all of his midnight excursions into her room Damon had never once seen this mysterious object and was immediately intrigued. He wanted to know what it was because it greatly resembled a journal and if it were in fact one he certainly wanted to know what Elena had written especially in regards to him and his visits. He was just about to reach for the small book when he heard a soft but slightly loud moan coming from behind him. Damon quickly turned and a sinister smirk grazed his sensuous lips. Like a predator on the prowl Damon stealthily made his way over to the bed to where his beautiful princess lay still tossing.

She was beautiful there was no doubt about that and standing in such close proximity to her Damon could not help but reach out and gently stroke her cheek. Immediately Elena's body visibly relaxed and she let out a contented sigh followed by a soft moan. As soon as the sensuous sound left her lips Damon's head became filled with memories of previous steamy nights and fantasies that he hoped she would be willing to fulfill. Damon was already on the verge of arousal at the thought of how he was going to rock her world tonight, like he did almost every night.

At this Damon kicked off his boots and carefully lowered himself over the sleeping girl's frame perfectly lining up every part of his anatomy with hers. He then started to kiss every inch of exposed skin starting with her eyelids then lowering his lips to her cheeks, her neck, and by the time his lips were hovering above hers she was already awake and he found himself staring into those beautiful warm chocolate brown eyes that he loved indescribably.

She was woken by a slight pressure she felt on her body and as she slowly awakened from her subconscious she became acutely aware that she was not alone in her bed and that, in fact, the other person was currently hovering above her and showering her with kisses. Instead of being utterly petrified, however she became exhilarated because she knew those kisses and the feeling of that body. Only one person in the world could make her feel this calm especially after the vivid nightmare she had. He was like her own personal sandman; whenever he came she was immediately peaceful.

He came in every night and she didn't know why and she still couldn't figure out who he was. All she knew was that his presence alone lulled her into serenity. Whenever he was near her, her entire body relaxed and all the pain she carried with her throughout the day melted away he was her guilty pleasure but she liked to think of him as more of a therapeutic solution to her worries.

Her suspicions on who her midnight therapist were confirmed when she opened her eyes and was greeted with a pair of the most beautiful and alluring eyes she had even seen. She could feel his breath on her lips and she quickly closed the distance between them and gave him a slow yet needy kiss that quickly made his pants very uncomfortable. Instead of shying away from his excitement Elena relished in the thought she could arouse this gorgeous man from just a kiss. In her own excitement she grabbed his shoulders and brought her hips up to his and then smoothly rolling them against him. He gave an appreciative moan and moved his lips from her mouth to her collar bone leaving and trail of kisses wherever he passed. Their movement were not as hurried tonight as others had been but that does not mean it was any less gratifying in contrast every kiss, every movement of the other's body was felt, every tremor, every moan was picked up by the other person. Both Elena's and Damon's senses were on high alert but they needed more both craved the sensation that skin on skin contact would bring.

Once Damon's mouth reached the valley of her breasts he reversed his trail back up to her lips and gave her another long, sensuous kiss before he pulled back to remove his shirt which Elena had already snuck her hands under and move the blanket off of her body. He was greeted with the most exquisite site he had ever seen in his life; Elena was lying underneath him with nothing but a lacy black and red nighty that left little to the imagination. Once he was finished ravishing her body with his eyes his gaze moved to her beautiful face and his attention was immediately drawn to her swollen lips. Swollen, because of his kisses, she was hot and bothered because of him and this idea filled his body with a whole new wave of lust and he ducked his head to, once again, kiss her passionately.

Elena was relishing the feel of his bare chest against her body and appreciatively ran her hands over his back and then along the lines of his six-pack finally settling her hands in his raven hair and moaning in satisfaction each time he kissed her. She had noticed him examining her bedtime ensemble earlier and hoped he enjoyed her choice in clothing, she had bought the garment with him in mind and judging from the hungry look in his bright blue eyes and the evident growth in his pants he really loved her attire.

"I bought it for you" she muttered the first words of the night.

"What?" he paused for a moment and drew back to look into her eyes.

"I said, I bought this, "she gestured to her clothing, "for you. I hope you like it."

Damon was dumfounded; she actually cared enough to buy something for him, however his confusion quickly turn into arousal when he imagined this girl shopping in a store like Victoria Secret with him on her mind. It was a sexy image. He stared straight at her and he was so close that their noses were practically touching. He was making her feel uncomfortable and she wondered whether she shared too intimate a detail for what they had. The silence felt like hours to Elena and she questioned whether he was just going to walk out right now and leave her alone in silence when suddenly Damon pressed his lips to hers then moved his head so that his lips were positioned right at her right ear.

"You look so fucking sexy right now, " his hot breath tickled her ear and his husky tone worked wonders on her 'lady parts', "but I really think the garment would look much better on the ground." He did not even wait for a reply and instead moved to kiss that sensitive part of her neck that he had kissed so many times. That combined with his words made Elena swell with arousal and pride. She had already started her climb towards climax and he was still wearing his pants!

Right now he was in no rush; the human girl he was infatuated with was lying beneath him clearly thoroughly enjoying his company and with all the sounds escaping her mouth he could not wait to fill her completely and slowly bring her to nirvana.

She was growing impatient and needy with the increasing burning sensation in her pants. She needed him in her so to speed the process along she grabbed his face between her hands and brought his lips to her already parted ones. Next, she ran her hands down the planes of his chest, past his pecks, abs, happy trail and down further, until she could undo his belt buckle. Once the belt was unclasped he carefully stood up, remove the constricted denim. Elena noticed that, like always, he had nothing on underneath him dark jeans and while he was still removing the clothing she couldn't help but admire his body. It was perfect; his hair was tossed from her demanding fingers, his chest was defined and complete with a killer six-pack and erected nipples. Whenever he moved she could see the muscles in his body contract which made her want to run her hands all over his body but what she really loved about his physique was his strong arms. She loved being held and imprisoned by those arms.

"It's not polite to stare." She stopped ogling his body to meet the gaze she felt on her and she was able to see her favorite part of him, his gorgeous eyes, set in the handsomest face she had ever seen in her entire life. Greek gods had nothing on this man's face. Poseidon would have been jealous of the man's ocean blue eyes that were so mysterious and had the ability to convey any emotion or none at all. He of course had his notorious smirk on his face; clearly he was ecstatic that she, like many others, was impressed by his body.

"I'm not staring I admiring," she answered clearly unashamed and boldly looked down to see his erection that made her anxious all over again. She was filled with the thought of his giant dick being inside her and filling her to the hilt, "and I think I can admire you better up close." She looked up to see him starring at her, ravishing her with his eyes that were now dark with desire.

"Well, it's only fair of me to share this body with someone else," He started crawling back onto the bed and knelt right in front of Elena's heated core. "But you're making me feel cheated, I share my body with you but you don't return the favor." He gave her a devious smirk as he gestured the thin material still covering her body.

She mirrored his smirk and sat up and positioned herself so that she was also kneeling on the bed. The couple was now facing each other, faces inches apart, and breathes mingling. "I suppose you're right after all sharing **is **caring." With a mischievous glint in her eyes she pulled the nighty over her head and threw it on the ground to accompany his discarded clothes. They were now both naked and ready for each other. He gazed at her newly exposed skin and hungrily moved forward kissing her passionately. She reciprocated his passion, running her fingers along his back up his spin, and threw his now tangled locks. He was gently pushing her down and she moved to lie on her back on top of the mattress. His hands were everywhere, but they were not hurried. They were sure, slow, and sensual, she felt him all around her. He was touching her face, and then caressing her hair, next trailing them along her collarbone and finally massaging her extremely alert nipples all the while keeping his mouth firmly attached to hers while her tongue explored his mouth. She could smell, taste, and feel him everywhere; she was being consumed by him and him by her. It was amazing and then he positioned himself at her entrance and slowly, inch by glorious inch, he entered her body. At this moment she could feel him between the legs and how sweet he was being tonight. She spread her legs even further to give him better access. He released he mouth and ran his lips along her jawline then down her neck. She continued to grip his hair but when he finally just thrust into her she moved her hands to dig her nails into his back. He felt pain and pleasure at that moment and brought his lips back to hers moaning his satisfaction into her mouth.

He began his slow, careful thrusts. She met him with her hips for each one and kissed every inch of her body that he could reach with his mouth while she climbed higher and higher to her release. She moaned and dug her nails even further into his back and in spite of the powerful feeling she still was able to whisper. "Come with me," she told Damon as she was reaching her peak and the feeling of being inside her combined with the feel of her latched onto him and her husky voice hotly whispering in his ear sent wonderful chills down his spine, he came like she told him to and she joined him. She violently convulsed under him while he paused his movements to experience the pleasurable feeling and collapsed onto her sweat-slicked body. He rested his head in the crook of her neck and continued to kiss her along her shoulder moving to her collar bone and all along the most sensitive parts of her neck. He was tempted to bite, feeling the pulsing of fresh blood through her system but he reprimanded himself before he became too carried away. _Not now it's too soon, Damon, wait and then have your wicked way with her. _

_Something's wrong, shut the light_

_Heavy thoughts tonight_

_And they aren't of snow white_

_Dreams of war_

_Dreams of lies_

_Dreams of dragons fire_

_And of things that will bite, yeah_

She was so innocent when he had first met the girl that he almost felt bad for corrupting her, almost. He just had too much fun with her to be concerned about insignificant concepts like innocence and the dichotomy of good and evil. They were overrated and in his, damned vampire eyes, inconsequential. He was still in awe that a mere human girl could possess such a powerful effect on him. He felt her stop shaking under him and he propped himself onto his elbows to face her still lust-filled eyes. This girl was already for round two and it was certainly not going to be as gentle as it just was; if she was ready to play so was he.

_Five amazing rounds of sex later…_

Elena was exhausted and after the last round fell asleep immediately. Her head was resting on his chest, with her hair splayed in all directions around her head, and a contented smile gracing her lips. She looked peaceful and happy; Damon couldn't help stroking her bare back. At this moment if there were any bystanders they would have saw what they perceived as a happy couple oozing with love and compassion who exhausted themselves and the caring boyfriend though exhausted could not stop looking at the beautiful girl in his arms; a perfect picture of calm. In actuality however Damon was on edge, normally this was the time he would make his exit; he had his fun, but this time it was different he couldn't help thinking how calm she was around him and how if he left she would probably return to tossing and turning looking panicked. He also loved the feeling of her pressed up against him and cuddling with him. However he was a vampire and as one he should have left the young girl, possibly drained her then left but he could not do that to her. Even if he did leave he always felt a pull towards her wherever she was and she was constantly on his mind. Well, he was pretty tired and if anything they could always have morning sex but that excuse wasn't good enough. He was a vampire for Pete's sake he didn't did sleep and the sex was amazing but not good enough to stay overnight. Happily settled on a decision Damon cautiously rolled out of bed so as to not wait Elena and went to extract his pants from the floor when he heard a soft cry and he instantly turned towards Elena to see she was in a fetal position and once again had a terrific look on her face. Damon dropped his pants and at vampire speed he hopped into bed pulled the covers over both their bodies and pulled Elena flush against his body. She immediately relaxed and he felt content. He could always just leave before she woke up or so he thought. Elena sure received the surprise of her life when she woke up that next morning.


	2. Chapter 2

_Now I lay me down to sleep_

_Pray the lord my soul to keep_

It was night and it was crazy in the club. Elena had taken way too many shots she could walk and form semi-coherent thoughts but her judgment grew increasingly impaired with every shot she took. Her best friends Caroline and Bonnie were out on the dance floor having fun grinding with their attractive partners. Caroline was the typical fun blonde; she loved to party and had such a bubbly personality it was hard to process any other emotion but happiness when you were around her. She could even get her more reserved and cautious friend Bonnie to party hard, drink, and dance with random strangers.

Elena was thoroughly enjoying her blue kamikaze, the way it slide down her throat, and made her feel good; high and light like she was on a cloud. That night she was not in a party mood but that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy the wonderful setting and equally wonderful drinks in lieu in what happened less than three months ago. But she wasn't allowed to think of that, she was here to party at the new, invigorating club. True she had sat at the bar all night but that didn't mean she wasn't having fun, in fact with the amount of alcohol in her system everything around her had a serene glow to them; the strobe lights illuminating everything then sending everything back into shadows, the crowd of dancers on the floor were just dark bodies now only close inspection would give away any details. The drinks all appeared to glow under the amazing lights and she noticed that her drink in general had an eerie look to it almost. The blue hue reminded her of the sky no the ocean, yeah, that's what it looked like. A calm deep blue ocean, full of clean calm water, but Elena knew water wasn't always calm and could kill. Water was the reason her friends thought she needed a night out, as she continue to be entranced by her drink she couldn't help thinking back to that night.

_Elena was working late that night and that's the only reason she was even available to take that call. The man on the phone was polite and courteous but that didn't make Elena feel any better. He had said that her parents' car had driven off the Wickery Bridge and by the time anyone had discovered the car it was too late. She was devastated, heartbroken, and in denial; she had actually called the man a liar because she knew her parents did not go out on a Wednesday night. "They don't go out on weekdays! You must have their car confused with someone else's; they just don't go out without a reason!" At that point Elena had been venting on the phone, she could not and would not except the fact that her parents, her brother, practically her entire family was gone in one night. "My brother has school the next day so it must be a mistake! He had practice late and school the next day so it's not possible, it can't be true, you must be wrong!" She was sobbing uncontrollably and had to hang up; she could barely hear the man's attempt to comfort her and ensure her there had been no mistake. Elena could not accept that answer she hung up and dialed her old home number, after each ring she grew tenser until finally her mother's voice kindly told her that no one was home and she should call back again. However, Elena knew no matter how many times she called back and what time she called back no one would ever be home. But she had not given up completely as soon as she hung up she phoned her Aunt Jenna; she would know what was going on. Hell, her family might be at her aunt's house having dinner and just cleaning up, laughing and remembering good times. However, when Elena called her hopes were obliterated. Her aunt was in hysterics and with both women in utter despair it was hard for an entire conversation to form. _

"_He…." Jenna tried to choke out but was barely able to mutter a syllable when Elena quickly interrupted. _

"_Jenna, Jenna, are they there? Please, tell me they are there with you. Can I speak to mom, dad, Jeremy, anybody. Let me speak to anyone of them, please! Jenna, please!" Elena had sobbed out, she could not accept it, they had to be there, they just had to, and that was the only logical explanation._

_She heard her aunt's sniffles through the phone and her soft broken voice whisper, "They're gone."_

_That's the moment she knew and finally accepted the fact that SHE WAS ALONE. Her entire family had been ripped from her. There would be no going home to a house full of people inviting her in, no family dinners, and there would be empty seats at the table during the holidays.  
She could no longer confide in her mother and expect those wonderful words of wisdom she depended on. Her father would no longer make those corny jokes that she always seemed to chuckle at and she would no longer have a brother to "protect" her from boys and all their wicked ways. SHE WAS ALONE. A myriad of questions flew through her mind, all centered on her family, all going unanswered…__**what were they doing out? Why was Jeremy with them? Why didn't they call me, I was only fifteen minutes away? How did they drive of the bridge? Why not me, why take them? **_

_And if I die before I wake_

_Pray the lord my soul to take_

As Elena woke from her deep slumber the first thing she registered was the acute warmth she felt. This was strange, why was she warm? And then she felt them, thick strong arms that felt like his but couldn't be; he never stayed the night. She quickly jerked out of bed but her movements were too hurried and she was too groggy, still tangled in the sheets, she toppled to the floor and hit the ground with a loud _thump_! _Oh shit, _she thought to herself, _that would surely wake the unwanted intruder._ But Elena was not aware that Damon had been awake ever since she started crying in her sleep.

He had felt a shaking and wetness on his cheek that had been resting against Elena's cheek. When he opened his eyes he was met with a pained expression dotted and streaked red with hot tears. He should have been appalled at this outward display of emotion, but he wasn't. In fact, he could muster nothing but sympathy up for this girl. He just held her tighter and tried to be a comfort for her. He, of course, knew what she was crying about. He had heard the story of poor Elena Gilbert and he had been there the night the family's car was fished out of the river. The Wickery Bridge provided seclusion, and the expansion of trees provided cover from prying eyes; perfect for hunting. He had been in the area for a good meal, sometimes he would even pretend to get hit by a passing car, wait for the passengers to get out, and then feast. He always drains his victims in fact he compelled most of them and then left. Only the ones he knew and personally thought should die, were drained dry of blood. He was just getting ready to depart from his hunting spot, hidden in the trees and shadows, when he noticed a car crossing the bridge and a figure run and stop in front of the headlights, like whoever it was wanted to be hit, or the more cynical side to Damon thought _wanted to drive the car off the bridge. _That's when he heard the breaks screech and saw the car swerve and break the barrier as it was driven right off the bridge. He could hear screams coming from the car as the mysterious dark figure ran faster than humanly possible. He wasn't curious enough to run after the stranger but he did care that a whole family was now struggling to breath at the bottom of the river. He took out his phone, called 911 and made a dash for the bridge but he never remembers making it to the water. All he ever remembers is getting to the broken guard rail and then blacking out. A few hours later he woke up and felt a familiar yet uncomfortable sensation in his neck. Someone had snapped it someone strong, someone so fast and stealthy they caught up to him without his knowledge. It had to have been that vampire he saw run in front of the car that was currently being pulled out of the river. He hadn't stuck around to seen the bodies. It wasn't until later that he knew the family to be the Gilberts and that only one daughter, who wasn't in the car at the time, was left. That's when he decided that he should probably find out what she knew about the supernatural and that's how this whole arrangement began.

"Elena, are you okay?" He felt immediately chilled with the loss of her warm body and the sheets she had taken with her on her tumble. He peaked his head over the edge of the bed and couldn't help but chuckle at the confused expression on her face as she looked up at him. Her hair was a mess and she was still tangled in the sheets. She really was beautiful even when she was discombobulated.

When she looked up and saw that angelic face with those piercing eyes she was more than confused, "Damon?" She was shocked, so the strong arms wrapped around her had been his. Her body immediately filled with warmth at the thought of him pressed against her holding her all night, but she couldn't help her apprehension, "What are you doing here? Did you stay the whole night?"

His expression immediately went from amused to serious and stoic, "Yes," he answered slowly not offering up any information as to why he stayed just that he did. The truth was that he couldn't give her an exact answer; he was baffled at himself for staying in the first place so what could he tell her. _Oh, I just felt like it._ Yeah that's a good descriptive answer that won't leave more questions than answers. When she gave him a questioning look he could just tell that she was about to ask for more information so he cut her off by asking a question of his own, "Why are you crying Elena?" He realized after he said it that the question was rude, a little too bluntly put, but what's done is done. He examined her expressions to see if he had offended her too greatly. She only looked perplexed not angry or hurt.

Elena hadn't even registered her damp cheeks with everything that she had to process as soon as she woke up. The tears however were no surprise, she often awoke with tear stained cheeks and on most nights she woke screaming. She had the same dream about her family's death that she had that night almost every night. She would recall that phone call, the helplessness and loneliness she felt. She accumulated many sleeping problems after that dreadful night and if it wasn't for Damon tiring her out almost every night she probably would have been an insomniac by now. Sleep never gave her closure or solace, she would always have nightmares.

"Bad dreams, about them, you know the usual." She looked up at him then and saw the slightest expression of pity cross his face and then it was back to that devilish smirk she was so accustomed to.

"Well why don't you join me on the bed and I'll show you how I get rid of bad dreams?" The combination of that face displaying his cocky smirk, and the playfulness in those gorgeous pair of baby blues had her practically jumping back on the bed. He had her pinned beneath him in a matter of instants and she could feel his morning arousal through the sheets, it excited her. She expected him to quickly remove the fabric and just take her but the ceasing of his movement both confused and frustrated her. She tried to wiggle her hips to create friction but he just raised his and held her hips down with one hand. The other hand held her hands above her head so she couldn't touch him. She was surprised at how strong he was. He bent his head down to her ear.

"Uh-uh, remember I'm the one who's showing you how to get rid of bad dreams," he purred. She was growing uncomfortable, he had never been playful and it was refreshing to see a softer side to him. Little did she know how dark his dark side really was.


End file.
